The embodiment relates to a charger for an electric vehicle.
The electric vehicle refers to a vehicle driven by using electricity. The electric vehicle is mainly classified into a battery powered electric vehicle and a hybrid electric vehicle. The battery powered electric vehicle is driven by using only electricity, which is generally called an electric vehicle. In addition, the hybrid electric vehicle is driven by using both of the electricity and the fossil fuel. In addition, the electric vehicle is equipped with a battery to supply electricity for driving. In particular, the battery powered electric vehicle and a plug-in type hybrid electric vehicle have batteries charged with power supplied from an external power supply, and drive an electric motor by using the power charged in the battery.
Meanwhile, in the case of a cord-set type charger among chargers used to charge the electric vehicle, the commercial power is used to charge the electric vehicle. To this end, the cord-set type charger is connected to an outlet of a home or an office or the electric vehicle to supply power to the electric vehicle.
However, according to the related art, there is no technology to control the charge of a battery by taking the temperature of the cord-set type charger into consideration. Thus, according to the related art, the cord-set type charger may be overheated during the charging operation for the battery so that the charger may be damaged.